


The Sound of Your Sweet Hum

by Luv_Haze



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: Consoling, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Noah is the best, Season 3 Spoilers, in the cave, the sweetest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Haze/pseuds/Luv_Haze
Summary: This is a short continuation of the scene in Season 3 when Noah discovers Elisabeth in the cave.
Relationships: Elisabeth Doppler/Noah | Hanno Tauber, Noabeth, Noahbeth
Comments: 17
Kudos: 167





	The Sound of Your Sweet Hum

**Author's Note:**

> I wish we'd gotten to see more of this scene! Here's my hopeful take on it. ♥

Noah’s breath hitched when he saw her sitting in the cave. He’d been out scavenging for food, tired of the rain and wishing something would happen, anything really, anything at all. But this wasn’t what he had in mind. This was alarming, this was unexpected even though he’d been told to expect it.

He approached her slowly, highly conscious that she was shaking, covered in blood and drenched through her clothes. Without removing his slicker, he knelt in front of her and held out his hand, motioning to ask if it was okay to touch her face.

She stared at him, eyes wide in shock, but she nodded.

Cautiously, he touched her cheek. He wasn’t sure if the blood was hers or someone else’s and he didn’t want to hurt her if she had a wound or a scratch. He needed to check, he needed to make sure she was okay.

Suddenly, she started crying, sobbing really and she pushed her way into his arms.

Noah fell back a bit, crossing his legs underneath him and guiding her down into his hold while berating himself for not taking off his wet jacket. Her face was pressed into his shoulder and his neck and it was probably cold and miserable for her.

He smoothed his hand down the back of her head, checking for bumps, all the while humming softly before he realized she couldn’t hear him and so he stopped. She leaned back and put her hand on his chest, turned her eyes up to his. He needed to check her head, he needed to get her dry, he needed to get the blood off and make sure she wasn’t bleeding out somewhere so he missed the moment that she pulled out the notepad, the one they’d used at the house, and started scribbling.

 _I can feel the vibration, don’t stop._ She tapped the center of his chest again.

He read the words several times over, wondering at their meaning before it clicked—she could feel him humming.

He took the pencil and wrote, _are you hurt?_

She read it, shook her head and then wrapped her arms around his waist. With her head back against his shoulder and neck, he started humming again, a song his mother used to hum when she was pregnant with Agnes.

She didn’t cry this time, but slowly drifted off to sleep. He’d hold her for a bit longer, let her rest, but then he’d have to wake her up and help her get dry and clean, make sure she had food and water. He didn’t know exactly how it had happened, but he knew her father was gone and she was his to protect from there on out.

And even though Noah hadn’t told him everything, he’d read between the lines, saw the heartache and love in his older self’s eyes and knew…Elisabeth Doppler was his destiny.


End file.
